


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First time writing rosegarden and I’m quite happy with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Oscar and Ruby have been together for several months now and have known each other for much longer. Which brings Oscar surprise to see Ruby is hiding something from him.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @cyberfrost3 on tumblr
> 
> I haven’t gotten any fic requests in a while so I’m glad one came along
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊

The past few months have been very happy and peaceful for Oscar and Ruby. Ever since they started dating, they have had to face the relentless teasing of their friends, but nonetheless, they stuck out with their relationship in the open and were content to be seen together. In the beginning, Oscar’s biggest fear was facing a dreaded “shovel talk” with Qrow and possibly Taiyang for whenever they got the chance to meet. Turns out, their tough bravado was nothing more than an illusion meant to mess with Ruby and have a little fun with Oscar, much to his relief. Now, they were perfectly comfortable, spending their days on plans to save the world and a promise to stay by each other’s sides throughout it all.

Oscar walked into the empty common room, his jaw falling open with a wide yawn as he dropped onto the couch and sank into the cushions. He turned his gaze to the arm of the chair to see Ruby’s Scroll left unattended and unlocked. Not wanting her to lose it, he picked it up, only to see that the screen was open on a playlist.

A playlist specifically labelled as simply “Oscar <3”.

Oscar flushed red and his heart swelled with adoration. He didn’t expect Ruby to be the type to make playlists for someone. Though, he supposed he could understand why people made these as a sentiment for their significant other, which made Oscar feel even more adored and valued by Ruby. 

He looked at the list and saw that there was only one song. A song named “Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head”. Curious, he pressed play and listened to it.

“Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

So, I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'

But there's one thing I know  
The blues they send to meet me won't defeat me  
It won't be long 'til happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Crying's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worryin' me

It won't be long 'til happiness steps up to greet me

Raindrops keep fallin' on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Crying's not for me  
'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worryin' me”

Rain. Honestly, Oscar wasn’t a big fan of rain, it always made work on the farm with his aunt ten times more difficult than what was necessary. It was cold, it would soak through your clothes and leave you chilled to the bone, and worst of all for a farmhand, it could lead to flooding. And by the Gods Oscar wouldn’t dare face his aunt’s wrath when it flooded. It was memories like that which made him grateful for his travel to Mistral, the Kingdom was usually warm with consistent sunny days. What a strange time that was, Oscar remembered being an odd mix of scared, excited, confused and adventurous. Although, he supposed that was just the Ozpin effect.

Another memory went through Oscar’s head at the thought of rain. His first kiss with Ruby.

It was slightly awkward, before it there was a fumbling confession that came out of nowhere and was influenced by sheer sudden determination followed by the thought of “Why the hell not?” That day, it was pouring with rain and the two of them took shelter at a bus stop, huffing and laughing as they were caught in the weather. He remembered Ruby’s face as he spoke of his feelings, it was one of few times when she was stunned to silence. Then, with a lot of stuttering and nervous laughing later, they shared a kiss and Oscar felt the biggest wave of relief mixed with pure joy he had ever felt in his life. He was sure to hold onto that memory for the rest of his life.

“Hey, Oscar? Have you seen my... Scroll.” Ruby walked into the room, slowing down when she saw what he was holding.

Oscar smiled, almost cheekily. “You have a song for me.”

Ruby’s face flushed red and she burst into rose petals and tackled Oscar into the couch, reaching for her Scroll that he now held over his head.

“Give it back!” Ruby demanded, her face still as red as her cape.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed Ruby, I think it’s cute.”

“Oscar!” Ruby yelped, finally snatching her Scroll back from his hand and sitting up. “That’s an invasion of my privacy.”

“You’re Scroll was open.” Oscar reasoned, still smiling at Ruby’s supposed “annoyance”.

“That’s no excuse.” Ruby said, pouting as she leaned over and bumped her forehead against Oscar’s. “I should tell Yang.”

“Yang loves me.”

“She won’t after she finds out about this!” Ruby warned. The two of them stared for several moments, pouting at one another before breaking out into a fit of giggles, neither of them able to take the other seriously.

Ruby rested her head on Oscar’s shoulder, looking down at her screen where the playlist was still open.

“You’re not actually upset, are you?” Oscar asked nervously.

“Nah.” Ruby replied. “Just a little embarrassed.”

“What? Was that supposed to be a secret?”

“... Yeah.”

Oscar snorted, so Ruby playfully batted his arm, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing with him.

“I think it’s nice.” Oscar said.

“I like the song.” Ruby muttered, relaxing against him. “Brings back a good memory.”

Once again, Oscar’s heart swelled with joy, and he pressed his cheek against the top of Ruby’s head, sighing contently when she played the song for them to listen together.

**Author's Note:**

> And also the song is actually called “Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head” and it’s sung by BJ Thomas 
> 
> You can find it on YouTube if you want to listen


End file.
